


All in

by CompactForbid



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood, Drug Use, M/M, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompactForbid/pseuds/CompactForbid
Summary: This is just a snippet of my first fanfic (wOo!). I'll post more if it gets good reviews and I'm always open to feedback.-Tysm for reading





	All in

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet of my first fanfic (wOo!). I'll post more if it gets good reviews and I'm always open to feedback. 
> 
> -Tysm for reading

Arthur leaned amongst a rotting tree stump cross-legged, struggling to keep his head up to view the departing sun. Sunlight crept its way through the cracks of the branches with an array of blessed colors just above the tallest trees. Behind those trees came a vast expanse of sun-kissed mountains, contrasting with its violent shade of red, orange and yellow sky. Cirrus clouds shared a similar color of the sky as they crept away.

 

The fire crackled heavily and bright flames burst with excitement as Arthur looked down on it. A ping of self-hatred and loneliness settled deeply in the bottom of his stomach just moments later and he sighed heavily in response.

 

He wasn't alone though. He was accompanied by John who was resting in the dirty yellow tent just a few feet away from Arthur. Both men wanted to get out from the tension of the camp, so they decided to go fishing at Moonstone pond. It was well away from camp and the responsibilities and heavy burdens that came with it.

 

His gaze flickered from the fire to John’s tent and back to the floor beneath him. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he patted both of his knees with his palms in unison of the rustling amongst the bushes. Alarmed, Arthur quickly unholstered his revolver and aimed at the resulting bush. His eyes adjusted to the darkness just ahead of him as he tried to scope out the area.

 

“Who's there?”

 

The rustling had briefly stopped.

 

When there was no response he answered again, threatening, “Show yourself you maggot!”

 

Still, there was no response.

 

He drew back the trigger and slightly parted lips in anticipation of the incoming threat. From where he was seated between where the movement was, it was well a few feet away. He shot blindly in that direction to give off a warning sign. The response was instant, a squirrel bolted across to another bush just ahead of it.

 

“Fucking hell, ” he muttered and he threw his revolver onto the floor.

 

Getting up from his post, he ran his fingers through his hair as he paced in circles. Waking John hadn't been in mind but it was too late.

 

There was a voice inside the tent, “Arthur, what's going on?”

 

Arthur crossed his arms.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Bullshit, Morgan.”

 

John popped his head through the flaps and looked for Arthur in the darkness. John retreated back into his tent to retrieve his rifle. Quickly he pushed through the flaps of the tent and got up with the rifle in hand. He stood near the entrance of the tent with the rifle pointed in the direction of Arthur's voice.

Arthur cleared his throat and John’s head and mussel of the rifle snapped towards the direction. John’s gaze was hard and fixed and his aim was steady.

 

Arthur's eyes widened and he slowly raised his hand, his voice steady, “Hey, there's no need for that.”

 

Arthur made slow paces towards John, still keeping his arms up, never taking his eyes away from John's. He placed a hand on Johns’ shoulder and a hand on the muzzle. He lowered the muzzle and their eyes both held an unsteady gaze. John shrugged off Arthur's’ hand off of his shoulder. John’s expression changed and he looked at Arthur’s expectantly.

 

Arthur sighed, “There's no need for that. Go back to bed. It was nothing. A squirrel decided to pop in for a visit. Don't pay any attention to it.”

 

Still unsure, John bowed his head slightly and looked up at Arthur again. It annoyed Arthur that he couldn't sleep added to the fact that he was bored shitless of the moment already.

 

John spoke, “Okay then, no threat.”

 

“No threat.”

 

“Of course, ” Arthur nodded, “there will always be one.”

 

John rolled his eyes. He enjoyed screwing around with his companion.

 

“Here, ” Arthur shoved the weapon at John, “go back to bed.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
